The present invention relates to a basketball training assembly with multiple hoops, and more particularly, it provides multiple hoops on the backboard for the children or novices to practice the shooting and have the entertainment when they play the basketball.
Accordingly, basketball is a well-known popular sport. People who play the basketball could not be classified by their ages, jobs or political opinions. The back pass, defensive dribble, underhand flip, hook pass, pivot shot, slam and clean shot always attract us and hold our breath. Especially the "swish" and the curve of a clean shot always makes people feel good and smooth. It's hard to know exactly how many people who love the basketball actually want nothing but to watch and hear a clean shot. But one thing could be sure that clean shot always turns them on. However, to watch a cage ace to play basketball is one thing, to practice by oneself is another. To novices and children, the shooting always turns them off. For encouraging them to be familiar with this shooting skill or just do some exercise, the inventor here provides an apparatus for the beginners' training and entertainment.